


Fall

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, from detective to felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville
Kudos: 14
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Starlight in your eyes ensnares  
body and soul entangled in the constellation therein  
and I fail to see where I end and we begin  
nothing could prepare  
for the trap that you have laid bare.

And I fall.

Sunlight in your smile pursues  
mind and limb snared by the gravity of it all  
and I struggle to recall  
is it you or is it me, which of us rescues  
but maybe I don’t want to choose.

And you fall.

Moonlight in your laughter captivates  
my entirety, my everything, frozen by the memory  
and I find it is every  
moment and emotion and adventure that predates  
you and me and us and everything that awaits.

And we fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a love letter per say but inspired by this challenge.  
> Isn’t specific to Felix or Farah or any particular detective.  
> Written from detective to F. Back


End file.
